


Savior

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kisses - Chril Edition [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of torture, not really explicit sex but also not non explicit either hence why i kept it m instead of e, snuggles, you know the drill guys its gonna end well for our fave boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: For the Kiss Meme - Prompt 26: "bringing up the hands to cup the other person’s face while kissing"Phil is captured and Chris is worried sick until he can hold his lover in his arms again.





	Savior

It’s Chris who should be in danger. It’s Chris, who did four weeks of obligatory torture camp in the academy, who has advanced fight training, who’s trained for capture situations, who knows how to deal with all the crap that comes with that. Phil doesn’t. Phil is a doctor, for god’s sake, and in which twisted parallel universe would anyone attack a doctor, anyways, would anyone capture a medical team who were just there to help anyone, everyone in need, fuck, just because they’re Federation, … and the image of Phil, scared, cold, lonely, chained up against a wall comes to Chris’ mind, unbidden, they’re probably hurting him, god, trying to extract some kind of information that he probably doesn’t even have, and who knows how far they might go, and his mind readily supplies the images and sounds of Phil being tortured, and Chris shouldn’t have allowed that assignment, not so close to the Romulan border, not with the increase in skirmishes, and he promised Phil, promised him, and -

Number One says something next to him, unintelligible against the beating of his heart and the admiral’s words in his ear, “your medical team to Celos XI has been compromised, likely captured by the Romulans, don’t have time for this right now, you have freedom to act as you see fit”, Phil already almost dead in Chris’ heart, eulogy resonating in his bones, the plaque on the ‘fleet’s wall of people KIA glittering in the shine of a sun that doesn’t hold any warmth.

He probably says something as he gets out of the chair and somehow doesn’t fall on his way to the turbolift, legs feeling just as wobbly as, god, as they did so many times with Phil, but this time there’s something hard and clumsy in his stomach and spreading, ice cold and hot as the sun.

 

He makes it to his quarters, somehow, and he sits, and eventually the shock fades and gives way to numbness and that gives way to terror, eventually, and there’s also the self blame that encroaches every time someone of his crew gets in harm’s way. Of course, if he hadn’t given the order, the admiralty would’ve had him for insubordination et cetera, and Phil would’ve ripped him a new one, always so eager to save lives, and it’s a concept Chris understands, really, wholeheartedly, but it got Phil into danger and what if he doesn’t make it, and of course, they always go for the lower ranks first in hopes the higher ranks crack, so Phil is relatively safe, but they’ll hurt him eventually.

The glass settles next to him with a soft  _ thump _ and Chris looks up at Number One.

    “Drink,” she says and he knows better than to argue with her, so he downs the amber liquid.

She immediately refills his glass, but this time Chris only takes a sip, appreciating the alcohol burning in his throat, almost feeling pushed into motion.

    “We’re at maximum warp towards the Celos system, ETA in about six days, so that’s how long we have to plan a rescue mission. As far as we know, they’re being held captive at the Romulan base on the seventh planet, a barely class M-planet.”

    “The Romulans have been going after the miners on Celos XI for quite a while now,” Chris’ mouth says, and then: “It was a trap.”

Number One nods. “Probably, yeah.” 

Chris’ throat hurts with the realization and he feels like he sent them to their deaths, Phil, his love, his lover, his Phil, and he might never see him again.

 

The days drag on weirdly, every second as long as an hour but every day is over almost before it’s begun, and the nights spent in an empty bed refuse to let Chris sleep properly because he’s gotten so used to wrapping himself around Phil every night.

How Number One manages to not only formulate a rescue plan but also keep Chris halfway alive and sensible until they reach the system is beyond Chris, but he knows he owes her one or ten.

 

The Romulans aren’t prepared for an entire starship filled with wrath to descend upon them, and before long Chris is running down a corridor with a security team in tow, getting increasingly desperate as every opened door reveals another empty room.

There’s a last staircase that goes down into an even darker corridor, floor uneven and slippery.

    “Watch out,” he whispers, and yet his voice carries.

    “Tricorder readings show that this leads to a cavern,” science officer Megban says, voice barely trembling even though he knows she’s terrified after the skeletons they found earlier.

    “Idiocy meter readings show that you could’ve gotten that from the blueprints, and logic meter readings dictate that you get some medics here, stat.” 

There’s nothing more beautiful than Phil’s voice in that moment, knowing he’s alive and well and probably every bit as lovely as he’s always been.

There are all twelve of the medical team chained to a wall, everyone decidedly worse for the wear, but also very much alive and Chris’ heart is impossibly light all of a sudden.

 

Burns and cuts and lacerations are treated aboard the  _ Yorktown  _ and they are leaving orbit while Phil grits his teeth against Dr Tolle resetting the bones in his hand.

Chris hovers uncertainly at the edge of the scene, not wanting to intrude but also not wanting to leave Phil alone.

    “Almost done, Phil,” Tolle smiles reassuringly and Phil throws her a dark look.

    “Almost done my ass. That’s four more you have to set, and then I’ll get a regen glove for the better part of three days and I’ll be all but useless without my right hand, but sure, almost done.”

Chris moves in behind Phil, pulling his head to lie against his stomach. He smells unshowered and like old damp prison with a hint of Romulan border patrol. It’s disgusting and Chris drops a kiss to the top of his head.

    “I won’t even be able to shower,” Phil grumbles, breath hitching at the next reset. “And I smell like a goddamn -  _ fuck _ !”

    “Sorry,” Tolle says, wincing as well. “This was probably the worst one.”

 

Phil is uncharacteristically silent on the way back to their quarters. Once the door slides shut behind them Chris hugs him, full force, trembling against his lover’s body.

    “God, I never thought I’d see you again,” Chris admits shakily. “I love you so much, Phil.”

Phil hugs him back, weaker than normal, and doesn’t reply immediately.

    “I thought I was going to die,” he says, and he sounds hollow and broken. “I thought I was going to die. And I’ve never - I never knew what it sounds like when a person gets tortured and it’s not something I ever wanted to know, and I don’t think I can forget.”

Chris holds him tighter and wishes there was something to say, to fight the pain of knowing what Phil has been through.

    “I love you,” he says, and it’s all he can say and it’s nowhere near enough. “Let’s get you cleaned up, it’ll make you feel better, okay?”

Phil draws back a little and leans his forehead against Chris’. “Sex?” he asks hopefully and a laugh bubbles out of Chris’ throat.

    “Philip!” he chastises. “You smell like the floorboards in a particularly disgusting Mebian bar.”

Phil has the audacity to pout and something is coming alive in his eyes. “I might acquiesce to showering though.”

Chris kisses him, slow and gentle. It’s disgusting, but it’s Phil and Phil is alive and here and with him and he’s alright and he’s alive and he lets himself fall into the feeling of that, fingers sliding up to cup Phil’s face and Phil sighs, letting himself be held. Phil’s scruff tickles at Chris’ fingers and it’s another beautiful sign of Phil living, breathing, right here with Chris.

They separate and Chris needs a moment to compose himself.

    “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he whispers finally.

 

It turns out with the regen glove on, Phil needs help with almost everything, and they end up having to cut his shirt off of him. He’s happy to get to brush his teeth, which is a truly heavenly feeling, and gets him a plethora of of kisses from Chris.

Then they move under the hot spray of the shower, almost too hot to stand, and Phil groans his relief into Chris’ skin. Chris immediately moves his hands to Phil’s shoulders, gently rubbing the sore muscle and Phil groans again.

    “Little bit more to the left … aahh, yes, right there.”

Chris laughs softly and peppers more kisses over Phil’s face. He grabs the shampoo and Phil obligingly tilts his head back, growling his appreciation as soon as Chris touches his scalp.

Shampoo, and then conditioner, and then bodywash and then another round of bodywash because Chris really loves the sounds Phil makes as he’s being touched and also he plans to kiss every inch of his lover’s skin and he’d really appreciate a general lack of bacteria for that.

Phil laughs at that, low and gentle, and he allows himself to be kissed out of the shower and into bed, still slightly damp.

The arousal comes easy with Chris on top of him, tasting his skin and kissing all the soft spots, neck and the side of his chest and wrists and flanks and stomach and a tongue trailing into his belly button.

Phil happily spreads his legs and Chris settles between them eagerly, pressing kisses to Phil’s thighs and allowing his tongue to tease at Phil’s sac and then gently run up the length of his dick and swallows it down. Phil sighs happily, knotting his one hand in Chris’ hair and rolling his hips up into Chris’ mouth, not a lot, just enough to add that bit of extra stimulation. It’s easy and happy and gentle and he comes a bit sooner than anticipated, gasping his way through climax and finally relaxing against the sheets.

Chris licks his lips and comes up, peppering kisses up Phil’s torso until he comes to rest snuggled against his lover’s side.

    “Love you.”

Phil smiles, completely blissed out. “You too, Chris.” He wiggles a bit and settles again with a sigh. “Mmh, give me a couple minutes and I’ll do you.”

Chris slings an arm around him. “Don’t worry about it.”

    “Chris -”

    “Don’t worry about it, Phil. There’ll be plenty of time for that tomorrow. You need your sleep, baby. Lights off.” And they’re plunged in darkness. Chris draws the covers up around them and settles in with a final snuffle against Phil’s skin.

The post-orgasmic haze mixes wonderfully with the exhaustion and the warmth and the recent shower and the feeling of safety and Chris wrapped around him, and Phil can testify that there are a lot worse things to fall asleep to.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! and look, phil got kissed for once, isn't that nice ? :P


End file.
